Darth Maul
Maul was a Dathomirian Zabrak male who lived during the last days of the Galactic Republic and the reign of the Galactic Empire. Maul, the son of Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters, was taken as the Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and given the name Darth Maul. Bio Personality Darth Maul is driven by pure hatred for all things, particularly the Jedi, though he does have a sense of honor, granting worthy foes quick deaths. He also had respect and possibly even attachment for Sidious, despite his torturous upbringing at his hands. Maul focuses on complete victory at any cost and even his master finds it somewhat terrifying how much pain he will endure to succeed in his goals. Maul bravely takes on any challenge, but is also arrogant and gloating, best exemplified by one point, where he believed he could fight and defeat the entire Jedi Order. Sidious often had to warn Maul to watch his pride, saying that despite his fierce fighting skill, he is no one-man army. Maul was once loyal to his master, but still wondered about his part in the Grand Plan of the Sith and knew he could not carry on the Sith’s legacy, having only been trained as an assassin. He feared what might happen if Sidious were to meet his end unexpectedly, and had no idea of how to carry out the Grand Plan alone. Maul also realizes he cannot maintain any secret identity like Sidious does because of his appearance. He lacks a complete understanding of the galaxy despite his knowledge in the world of politics and crime, though he realizes the Jedi are the true enemy, not the Republic. Maul has no patience for the useless, but can take notice of the more talented. He is determined to be the greatest warrior via any means of self-improvement and his near-death at the hands of Obi-Wan has made him more bitter. Maul is a cunning, ruthless, traitorous, and manipulative killer who has no qualms with killing civilians or using taunting to unsettle his opponents in battle. His time in isolation had made him more patient and able to function as a leader in his quest for revenge, not just a follower. Maul is determined to kill Sidious and his new apprentice, Count Dooku, whom he considers a pretender Sith, and later Darth Vader. Near at his death however, Maul lost most of his hatred for Obi-Wan, as he is embraced by him. When Obi-Wan comfirms the fate of the Chosen One, Maul shares his belief that he (Luke Skywalker) would avenge them both. This concludes that Maul was not entirely the monster that most saw him as, but truly a tragic character who had lost everything he cared about due to Darth Sidious' actions, if not the most, similar to Darth Vader. Skills and Abilities Maul is extremely skilled and resourceful at wielding lightsabers and focuses more on physical skill than using spiritual and psychological tactics to crush his foes, though he has used these more lately. Maul is best known for his double-ended saberstaff the second blade of which he often used to catch his opponent’s offguard. He also combines his lightsaber wielding with hand-to-hand combat, making him a much more dangerous opponent. When Maul cannot win with pure martial skill, he uses tactics to win the day. He is amazingly skilled in using the Force, which grants him telekinetic abilities such as Force choke, Force grip, and the power to send out blasts of Force lightning, which he can also resist. Maul is also skilled with technology, building his speeder bike and Dark Eye probe droids and modifying a protocol droid to become an assassin droid to protect his ship. Maul also possesses an extreme endurance to physical pain. Main Weaponry * Red Double-Ended Lightsaber * The Vizsla Darksaber * Red Lightsaber Cane Trivia * Maul will make his appearance in the Phantom Menace Part 1: * Maul will then return again in " " and " " before finally being killed off in " " * Gallery Darth_maul_revived.png|Darth Maul with robotic spider legs Darthmaul detail-4.png|Darth Maul (during the Clone Wars) 842e12160b4ef6385c0b6829b968e204.jpg|Maul (wielding both his Lightsaber and the Vizsla Darksaber) Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zabraks Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Darksabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Traitors Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Provokers Category:Liars Category:Brothers Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Psychopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Barbarians Category:Crime Lords